Ein zweites Erwachen
by lislachat
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen auf der Insel entdeckt Lara eine ganz neue Art mit ihrem Dämonen umzugehen.


Ein zweites Erwachen

_legal notice:_

_Tomb Raider and the character of Lara Croft belong to SquareEnix and/or Chrystal Dynamics and/or other appropriate rights holders and NOT me, however sweet that would be. The lyrics belong to Opeth and the album in question was released in 2003 by MusicForNations/SonyBMG. Go and buy the game and the music CDs, both are awesome in their own way. All the other stuff in the story belong to me but can not be used any other way because they include copyrighted stuff belonging to third parties. Over and out._

Ein Abstieg hinab ins Dunkel war eigentlich das Letzte was sie bereit war zu tun, aber an diesem Abend hatte sie eine Ausnahme gemacht. Neonlicht ist kein dreckiger Fackelschein oder loderndes Kerosinfeuer und irgendetwas an dem abgewetzten Teppich auf den Betonstufen hatte sie angezogen. Die Stufen, völlig frei von Verfall und Hindernissen, hätte sie auch blind hinabsteigen können. Trotzdem lauerte eine Hand dicht am Geländer. Jede Treppe nach unten versprach, so versuchte ihre Erinnerung ihr immer wieder klarzumachen, ein schlimmeres Spektakel als die Letzte. Diese führte jedoch nicht zu einem weiteren Schaubild menschlicher Barbarei, sondern zu einem rauchverhangenem Raum voller runder Tische. Verschiedene Gestalten sind darüber gebeugt und halten Gläser fest. Andere schauten auf eine kleine Bühne, auf der ein groß gewachsener Mann stand und Gitarre spielte. Die Locken hingen bis an die Ellenbogen und drohten gelegentlich sich zwischen ihn und sein Instrument zu drängeln. Noch immer am Fuß der Treppe betrachtete sie ihn fasziniert. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und spielte offenbar völlig versunken vor sich hin. Selbst der unmodische Schnurrbart konnte das Bild melancholischer Freude nicht trüben. Auf dem Weg zur Theke traf sie erst, was er eigentlich spielte. Irgendwo versteckt lief ein Band, Schlagzeug, Bass und elektronisches Gezirpe. Er spielte seine Gitarre darüber. Mal ein Ohrenbetäubendes Gewitter aus Verzerrung, mal vorsichtig und sanft. Mit großen Augen und fest umklammertem Glas saß sie nahe der Bühne und schaute zu ihm hoch.

Immer wieder sang er zu seiner Musik. Wobei [I]Gesang[/I] dem nicht gerecht wurde. Er schrie, flüsterte, traf Töne glasklar und sank zu einem tiefen, ersterbenden Röcheln. Unsicher huschten ihre Augen hin und her, als sie noch einen Schluck trank. Etwas sonderbares, wundervolles geschah hier. Ging es allen so wie ihr? Die Leute tranken, sprachen leise in kleinen Gruppen oder saßen einsam in der Leere. Was würde sie nur geben, um hinter all die Augenpaare zu sehen. Es konnte nicht nur ihr so gehen, oder?

_This poetry our blashphemy know the sounds of infamy _

Diese kannte sie gut. Zwischen all den Kerzen und den Überresten vergangener Generationen hatte er sie gepredigt, in seinem Wahn, die anderen aufgehetzt, verroht ? bis von Männern nichts mehr blieb als ein Golem aus rostigem Metall.

_I hide the scars from my past _

Jedenfalls Alle, die sich verbergen lassen. Manches bleibt für immer sichtbar. Der Barmann hatte auf jeden Fall die Augenbrauen gehoben, als er den Gin servierte. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er sie vielleicht wiedererkannt hatte, aus dem Fernsehen. Wenn ja, dann hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.

_Sick liasions made this monumental mark, the sun sets forever… _

Während der Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte sie gelernt, wie viel die See von dem obszönen Denkmal auf der Insel übrig gelassen hatte. Die Meute von Reportern, Archäologen und Kriminalbeamten hatte es mit einem Puzzle zu tun, dass sie selbst und die Handvoll anderer Überlebenden kaum helfen wollten zu lösen.

Die Verantwortlichen waren allesamt tot. Die Opfer vergessen. Vergessen. Etwas, das sie und ihre Gefährten nie können werden. Mit der Zeit würden sie vielleicht daran zweifeln, wie viel tatsächlich geschehen war, jetzt wo sich alles unter den Wassern und unter Vulkanasche befand.

All diese Gedanken waberten durch ihren Kopf, während sie dem fremden Musiker zuhörte und sich immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass er sich, nein, dass sich seine Musik in ihr Herz fraß.

Musik hatte ihr ebenso wenig bedeutet wie Ausgehen oder Modeschmuck. Während der Zeit im Internet gab es nur die Ausflüge in Katakomben voller Rauschmittel und donnernder Beats, die sie kälter ließen als Werbung für Lippenstift. Und danach gab es nur die Arbeit, Reisen und die Wanderschaft von antiker Ortschaft zur Fundgrube, zum Monument…

Dies war pures Gefühl.

Umarmung aus dem Innern, Offenbarung durch die Ohren…

Wenn es besonders laut wurde, dann erkannte sie sich wieder, wie sie den verrückten Bruder verfluchte, als seine Lakaien sie von ihren Freunden wegzerrten. Wurde es besonders schnell, treibend, brachte es eine Flut von Erinnerungen an die Jagd, an die Flucht und an das Pochen ihres Herzens, als sie Mal auf Mal ein Leben nehmen musste, um ihr eigenes zu retten.

Dann ließ die Musik wieder nach, kehrte zurück in ein leises, tiefes Tal. Schönere Gedanken. Daran, wie sie es geschafft hatten.

Der Musiker hörte auf zu spielen. Vereinzelt gab es Applaus und sein Lächeln machte deutlich, dass es ihn nicht weiter kümmerte, kaum beachtet worden zu sein, solange irgendjemand ihm zuhörte.

Sie saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Eine einzige, zufällig getroffene Entscheidung hatte vielleicht mehr für sie getan, als ein Dutzend Sitzungen bei einem gelernten Aufschneider. Konnte sie selbst so werden? War sie musikalisch?

Trau dich, Lara, dachte sie. Mit einem tiefen Zug leerte sie das Glas und stand auf.

„Hey…", sagte sie, halb überschwänglich, halb zögerlich, sodass es seltsam schief aus ihrem Mund kam. Man muss halt immer wieder Mut haben.


End file.
